A Brief Visit
by kisa-chan-2006
Summary: A tiny light bulb lightened up above her head, of course, how could she not guess who it was? He was the only one who would possibly be wide awake at this time. “I…can’t…sleep…can I visit…for a while…just a brief little visit?” She said yes. Oneshot


A/N

_Hello, my newest and dirtiest yet, one-shot. Though, I think this should be safe for at least 12 and up. Though, I have been thinking, ii year olds know more than they should…so I really have no right to say. Anyway, yeah…hope you like this pairing!_

_This one-shot is dedicated to my long time crush…Josh…of course both of us knowing this would only happen in my dreams, I will keep dreaming!!!_

_Disclaimer: Yes, I own Naruto, I am a fifteen year old billionaire, I own a box of smore pop tarts, and I am the best cartoonist there ever was, plus I manage to make many teenage girls fall hopelessly in love with my characters…and I write fan fiction about my characters…. NOT!!!! Well…except for the fan fiction part and the pop tarts._

A Brief Visitation

Sakura woke up with a heavy sigh, annoyance clearly laced in her tired voice. It was two freaking A.M. for Heaven's Sake, do people have any decency at all? Who in their right mind would call Sakura Haruno's house at 2:00 in the morning? As she managed to stumble out of her dusty pink down comforter, she counted out a list of people who would have the gull to call at a very un-godly hour like this. Naruto…Ino…Maybe Tsunade in one of her frequent drunken stupors. Last person whose name she could possibly conjure in the middle of the night was…Shikamaru and he would only do that if it was a complete emergency. So…the immediate question was…who would be calling? Curiosity grabbed hold of her and she was unable to let it go…with much complaining about her current situation, she reluctantly picked up the phone.

Answering with a grumpy sounding "Hello", the voice on the other end of the line was very random.

"Hey Sakura…"

A tiny light bulb lightened up above her head, of course, how could she not guess who it was? He was the only one who would possibly be wide awake at this time.

Purposefully she breathed heavily into the receiver, hoping to make him cop a clue that she actually slept in the night.

"Is there a problem that I should be notified of, Gaara?"

On the other line a sleep deprived Gaara paced about his room, confusion muddling his brain up, creating torrents of perplexity running swiftly through his head. Why was he calling, her of all people, in the middle of the night? He had to come up with at least a half-way decent logical sounding excuse for this late night conversation they were holding at the present moment. He couldn't tell her that he wanted to call her because he could get that soft voice out of his head, and that the image of her laughing with the wild pink hair was stuck in there as well, it and was driving his senses completely insane. His brain was going into overdrive…if he didn't get these things out of his head, he might implode…from the inside out. Which he would have himself know; was scientifically virtually impossible. Racking his tired mind for a quick yet explainable excuse as to why he so desperately needed to hear her voice, he said the very thing he kept telling himself not to ask.

"I…can't…sleep…can I visit…for a while…just a brief little visit?"

Covering his mouth hurriedly in order to cover the gaping hole in his face from emitting more questions or comments, he listened…almost eagerly for the girl on the other line to make a reply.

Now she would hate him more than she probably did right now. Him and his stupid thoughts taking over…ugh… his stomach was growing flighty from the nervous wreck thrashing about in his belly.

A muffling sound quickly caught his attention, she was going to hang-up…maybe…or she was going to reply…one of the two anyway. Hopefully the latter…for his sake…

"Uh…sure…are you okay?"

He smiled, that girl was amazing, and if someone had called him during the middle of the night he probably would have had a major tantrum and threatened to kill them unless they called back at a more decent hour. Her patience and concerned tones were amazing, especially for Sakura at this time

"I'll be over in a few then…make some tea…I'm thirsty.

And with that he hung up, grabbing his coat off of the hook and snatching a letter from his dresser that he had been stashing for the past three days. Tonight, he was going to give it to her…personally, with actions.

Sakura still stood by the phone, down comforter wrapped around her shoulders a dumbfounded look evading her defenses and bearing down its heavy load onto her facial features. Not bothering to even brush out her hair, she began to frantically dig around for a spare box of tea…too bad she and Ino had drank it all two nights ago. All she found was vanilla flavored coffee…

This would just have to do, she thought grimly to herself while scooping some grounds out into a medium sized filter. If he didn't like it…well too bad for him, he would have to deal. In fact, he was very lucky that he was having the remote privilege of visiting her house…at almost 2:15 in the morning no less. It nagged her, why was she letting Him come over, she would never let anyone else…something was weird…some weird feeling that made her want to puke and yet giggle manically when she was around him. Funny how he was the only person who made her blush, even when he said nothing.

Still immersed deep in her thoughts, she had failed to comprehend the sound of her front door being opened and shut in a very…Gaara like manner.

"Your house…it smells weird…like…my laundry detergent…"

Snapping out of her daze, she pointed tiredly to one of the two plush chairs in her tiny but cozy living room.

"We can sit here…I hope coffee is okay…even though now we're sure not to get any sleep.

He looked around before plopping himself down on one of the chairs and took a long look of his surroundings. Once again a look of concern was being directed towards his image.

"Are you okay? You're not sick are you?"

He looked at her with a slightly confused look on his face before delving into his surroundings once more.

"Your house is nice…I approve…"

A thin pink eyebrow raised in a questioning manner, while Sakura put a slender to her mouth in order to try and stop the flow of immerging giggles. While he just looked at her with a very unexplainable look on his face …Well…in her mind, which wasn't exactly in the right place at the precise moment, she thought it almost looked…cute…

She shook her head wildly, what was she doing, thinking those things about Naruto's best friend? This was just wrong and she knew it…but…she couldn't help herself.

'**Girl…just go up to him and give the old 'I love you to pieces' speech, kiss, make-out for a while and get this over with.'**

'_Shut-up!'_

'**Make me fag…'**

"Auughhhh!!!!!!"

Oops…anger released…wrong move…that was NOT supposed to be out loud…

Finally it was Gaara's turn to look concerned. He walked over, grabbed her wrist and brought it and her over to the chair nearest to them, and promptly sat down in it, bringing her down with him. This resulted in a very odd and uncomfortable position.

"Now dear Sakura, what is bothering you so to make you scream out randomly like that?"

She shook her head no, a sure sign that she was embarrassed and clearly empty of any logical movements or words at that particular moment. But he apparently had extremely different plans, instead of just sitting there questioning her calmly, her brushed his lips softly against her, more in a teasing manner than anything.

"Now do you want to tell me something…SA—Ku—Ra. He spoke in gentle husky tones, his calm but grating voice breaking the sound barrier between them that Sakura was trying so desperately to hold.

She glared at him and tried to move out of her awkward position, to no avail did her plan work. For he had his muscular arms wrapped tightly around her skinny waist, holding on tightly to her, as if she was a life preserve.

"You're not going anywhere…not until you talk to me."

This time, he blew warm breaths of air on her neck, nibbling slightly on her earlobe, earning a hiss from her mouth.

"Fine…I'll tell you…now would you get the Fuck off of me?"

His grip tightened slightly as he kissed the top of her forehead moving his lips in slow circles from her face until he got to her lips, grazing them slightly before he removed his lips completely.

"Why so vulgar? Can't we talk this over nicely?"

She glared at him ferociously before smacking at him with her hand, in which he took one of his hands out from around her waist and caught it, holding it in a soft gentle, but strong grip.

"Why do you insist on hitting me Sakura? Won't you listen?"

Closing her eyes, she suppressed another oncoming shudder of pleasure when he kissed her hand, flicking out his tongue just enough to make her skin tingle for more.

"What …is there to listen too? You're not making any sense!"

He lost it, lost control of all feelings, no thinking, no stopping, and no rejections to what actions he was taking, no chains to hold him back. He crushed his lips against hers, in an eye blinding moment, fantasy combined with realization. Gaara was doing this to her, he was making her shudder under the slightest contact, yet she didn't acknowledge the fact that she wanted more, that she not just her overly hormonal body loved the contact…loved him.

He released her from his vice like grip, swollen red lips moving in opposite directions.

Between frenzied breaths of air, she managed to gasp out.

"Gaara…why…why are you doing this?"

Before he even wanted a chance to properly respond, he pushed her down further into the plush chair, capturing her in another heated, passionate kiss.

He let go looking at her with eyes glazed over by many different feelings, crowding in all at once.

He spoke, husky voice dripping with a heavy tired accent.

"Can't you tell Sakura?"

She stared at his waiting form; a dazed look was the only thing her energy could muster.

"Tell what Gaara? Damnitt tell me, I don't understand."

He grabbed her wrists; forcing her to stare directly into his jade painted eyes, practically yelling but not quite.

"Sakura! How can you not get this…you make me crazy!"

With those words spoken he caught her in another kiss, this one, gentler, more reassuring, more careful, more…full of love. And the strange thing was, she didn't mind, in fact, she returned kiss by kiss, slowly and unconsciously moving her hands up to his head, running them through his fine red hair. Their feelings were the same, their need the same, their love for each other…the same. As quickly it took them to figure it out, it took them twice as quick to adapt to it. Their motions become more involuntary, bodies moving against each other, friction building up budding pleasure inside of each other.

Answers that both of them knew for a long amount of time, finally bubbled over, frothing over the surface, both of their actions plainly showed that their love for each other was intense. Finally, they grew tired, and became satisfied just to lie there basking in each others eyes.

Sakura moved away for a brief second.

"Guess what? I'm crazy for you too!"

He just held her in his arm, both of them content on staying like that for the rest of the night. Just before the lack of insomnia took over their drowsing forms, she managed to whisper, hoarsely, while lacing her fingers with his, a meaning, symbol that it was only him that she loved.

"So much for a "Brief" Visit huh?"

He mumbled a reply, before resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Sakura…sleep is good…"

She closed her eyes, surprisingly happy that she had gotten barely any sleep that night.

"Goodnight…"

A soft brushing of lips could be felt on the top of her head.

"Goodnight…"

_A/N_

_Wow… I guess this almost came close to being an M rated One-shot huh? Well…I didn't make it too smutty…I hope…let m just wait until I hear what my reviewers have to say about this one! Paige, I hope you like this one too…because I just felt the need to write a lot after you wrote that for me! Thank you so much for being the cause of my inspiration…_

Signing out!

Kisa-chan-2006!!!


End file.
